Counting Stars
by Brisken
Summary: Lately, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. Lately, I've been praying hard. I said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. I don't think the world is sold; we're just doing what we were told. Old, but we're not that old; young, but we're not that bold. I feel your love, and I feel it burn down this river, taking every turn.


**~* Prologue *~**

"Said no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars."

~Counting Stars by OneRepublic

* * *

I clenched my jaw while grinding my teeth in frustration. Was I really so useless? Natsume continuously said how versatile I was but in all honestly, was I truly baggage? If I were as talented as my husband said, I would have been hired by now. I wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity awaiting for his return only to drop yet another load of sad news upon his heavy shoulders.

"I will keep my promise," I chanted repeatedly under my breath.

The promise that we had made after stating our vows, I would make sure to uphold my end so that our wish could become a reality. Gathering all of my irk and anger within me into my fist, I slammed it against the table. I hissed in pain as miniscule splinters invaded my calloused hands.

"Dammit!" I yelled softly as I stood and rushed to the faucet.

I turned the knob and waited for the water to flow out, but nothing ever came. I cursed under my breath and went into our bathroom. My amber eyes spotted the small, red plastic cup we kept our toothbrushes in. Gulping down my disgust, I took out the grimy brushes and stared into the murky depths of the plagued water. Every germ that we had washed off our teeth and gums were residing within here.

Sighing, I placed the cup down and returned the toothbrushes to their rightful spots. I couldn't use our only source of water to get rid of my splinters. At night, when Natsume was sleeping, I could pick them out with my teeth.

I smiled softly at the idea. "Yes, that's a great idea!"

The rusted door to our threadbare apartment suddenly slammed open.

"I'm home!" called a deep, masculine voice.

My smile widened as I eagerly ran into the only other room in our home - the bedroom that was also our kitchen - to greet my beloved. "Welcome home, Natsume!"

The male turned to gaze at me, his crimson wells softening at my beaming smile. I ran into his extended arms and buried my face into his greasy, raven-feathered hair, loving how his warmth instantly encompassed me, clearing all of my doubts and sorrows.

I pulled back and planted a chaste kiss upon his cracked lips and smiled up at my husband. "How was work?"

He arduously rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear the haze that they were surely portraying. I slightly frowned as I looked at the once dazzling man before me. Under his mesmerizing eyes were sullen bags due to the uncanny hours of labor and relentless, difficult work being thrown upon his broad shoulders. The shabby clothes that covered him made me want to weep.

Natsume was trying his best to make our goal come true; he worked 14 hours a day - 4 AM to 6 PM - at a mine and then came home to hear my consistent bad news. I could tell, although he always tried to hide it from me, that he struggled merely to lift his spoon to his mouth and keep his eyes open during dinner. It pained me to see him like this, and it agonized me to know that I was the cause.

"Same as always," he mumbled miserably as he brushed past me and collapsed atop the bed.

I began to undo his combat boots that were sullied with soot. "I couldn't find anything - again," I melancholy said.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Hn."

Bowing my head, I apologized. If I still had the strength to say sorry, then I wasn't working hard enough - that was my conclusion.

Natsume sat upright and placed his hand tenderly on my mangled, brown hair. "You're trying your best, Mikan. Eventually, you'll find work and then, we can start towards our dream."

I nodded and hugged him tightly. I never wanted to lose this; he was my sole reason for working - for living.

"I love you," I mumbled into the curve of his neck.

"Love you too," he replied with a smile in his voice.

I bounced up and clapped once to lighten the mood. "Alright!" I cheered. "I'm going to make dinner, you rest up here and watch me make my magic."

He rolled his eyes and hummed in reply while propping himself up with our limited pillows.

While softly singing a tune, I opened the fridge and inspected what we had left. Since it could be nothing that required water, our options were limited, even more so than before. I pulled out a small box in the freezer and pulled out two pizza hot-pockets. After placing them in the microwave and setting the time for 3 minutes, I leaned against the wall and watched Natsume.

"Hey," I said, "we're out of water again."

He groaned and turned onto his side, curling up like a child.

I laughed and decided not to press matters any more. He knew the issue, eventually he'd fix it.

I observed the pattern of the tiles on the kitchen floor. Each square was chipped or stained in some way or another and the cabinets were either falling off their hinges or had no door. Did he regret it? Marrying me, I mean. If Natsume hadn't married me, then he could've kept his job, kept his family, kept his high social standing. But now, he was a peasant with the pleasure of living in a dull, broken apartment.

"Don't think too much, Moron." Natsume looked at me from under his black bangs, his blood-like eyes peering at me with clarity.

"I'm not," I declared, clearing my throat and opening the microwave as the timer beeped.

As I began setting up the individual plates, adding some carrots for vitamins, Natsume elaborated, "Mikan, I love you."

Sighing, I walked over to him and gave him his plate as he sat up straight. "I know."

He captured my hand. "I don't regret anything that I've done when it comes to you," he firmly stated.

I looked at Natsume, slowly allowing his words to warm me. "I know, I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm going to do it, Natsume."

He fixed his face so that it returned to its usual blank expression and nodded.

I looked out the window and watched as a child stole some apples while the vendor was tending to a customer.

My resolve fortified as I said, "Soon, we won't be counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."

* * *

**This is just a Prologue so that's why it's so short. Tell me whatcha think though, okay? Find any common errors, anything that you liked? Lemme know, please:)**

**Thanks for reading! By the way, what do you think "we won't be counting dollars, we'll be counting stars" means here?**


End file.
